Mooner vs The Nightmare machine
by frankp
Summary: What is the dream machine? .And who will make it.
1. Chapter 1

Some Characters are Janet's.The ones I create and the story are mine.

 **Chapter:1 A New life**.

Lester was sitting in his prison cell.

When Lt. Colonel Jenson walked up to his cell and said ," Have you consider your options yet? . One you work for Uncle Sam or Two you can just let them kill you." Said Jenson.

Lester looked at him he smiled and said," What will be less painful?". "Well if they kill you. You die a murderer. If you die for Uncle Sam you will die a hero." said Jenson.

 **Two years later:**

Lester was at a bar in Texas when the news came on. Two more people are missing in New Jersey. Mayor Joe Juniak has asked Rangeman LLC. To help find the missing people." Like that will happen. That son of a bitch will only help you if it will give him money or fame" said Lester. " Queit" said the bartender. The latest People Missing are Walter Dunphy and Jill Bateman. Call This number if you have any info.

Lester already Knew the number because he picked the numbers. Lester pay for his beer and went to his motel room.

There was a knock on the door . Lester rolled over and looked at the clock it was 3:00 am. He grab his glock and walked to the door. When he open the door a large man was standing there.

It was Lt. Colonel Jenson . He looked at Lester and said ,"I hope you are well rested?. It's time to work."

"You couldn't wait until. 8 am?" said Lester.

 **Two week's later: Mexico**

Lt. Santos. We have the house surrounded." said the voice on the radio. " Alright. I am on my way." said Lester.

When he arrived he grab his maga phone and said," Hello is there any dickheads home.If you can hear me come out with your hands up or I will shoot you .I am going to count to. Screw it I can't count . Open fire." said Lester.

The door flew open and 20 men ran out with thier hands up. "See it works all the time." said Lester.

" Good work Lt. ". said captain Johns.

"We got the Leaders of the drug cartel sir." said Johns." " Good Captain . How did the Lt. do? ". asked. Lt. Colonel Jenson. " Good sir." said Johns.

Lester was laying on his cot .When he fell a sleep. He saw her It was Heather Foster.

She was standing there on the board walk. Lester was walking toward her when she turn

and said," Dont blame yourself . It's not your fault . Move on with your life forget the past. Live your life . I will always love you . Goodbye.

Then he woke up.

" Lt. Santos come to command ." said the voice. When he arrived at command which was a large tent . Lt. colonel Jenson said ," Pack your bags Doctor Santos." "Where am I going?." asked Lester "To your next mission." said Jenson . Lester got off the Private Jet. Walked

over to the man in the white coat.

"Hi I am Dr Sands". said the man . Hi I am Dr Santos" said Lester. " Follow me" said Dr Sands. They walked through a large hallway until. They came to a door which read,

"Dr SANTOS.".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** **Jill Bateman.**

Jill was sitting on her bed in the Psych ward of Westin Hills . When Dr Daniels walk over to her and smiled at her and said, " How are we today miss Bateman?" " Apparently I am still crazy since I am still here." said Jill. "Your not crazy . Your brain is not working right it's not your fault." said Dr Daniels. "Did you hear any voices last night ." asked Dr Daniels. " No I never did. " said. Jill. " See your not crazy ." said Dr Daniels. "Do you feel any different after the shots I gave you yesterday ?". asked. Dr Daniels.

"No. And I know I was born and raise in New Jersey. And I was taken on my way to work." said Jill. " Now miss Bateman . We have to fight such thoughts . Remember you have been here since you were a little girl after you killed multiple people. You were the first child serial killer. And you have never work a day in your life." said Dr Daniels. " No. You are lying . I am an Art teacher at the middle school. And a group of men took me ." said Jill." I need help over here." said Dr Daniels. Two large men ran over. " No I'll be good. Please don't take away my memory."said Jill. "Don't worry miss Bateman. You won't even know your name. Goodbye. "said Dr Daniels.

Carl and Big Dog were driving in their

police car when the radio went off. There was reports of a drug addict lying in an alley by Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. " Atleast they know were they should go." said Big Dog. " They are in a hurry."said Carl. They pulled up to see a woman lying on the ground with alot of needle marks and a needle still in her arm. "Damn shame shes hot." said Big Dog. "Lets go before Joe shows up." said Carl.

They arrived at the hospital in under five minutes." We got another visitor." said Big Dog. To the Doctor . They brought out a wheelchair and put the young woman in. They ran her to the E. R. They exam her and found nothing. The Dr had her tranfer to detox.

 **48 Hours Later:**

Dr Santos walks over to Jill's bed and pick up the chart. Looked at it and touch his ear and said, "They don't know who she is." " Good. cut her straps wake her up and take her to Walter Dunphy." Said the voice . "Yes sir". said Dr Santos. He walked over cut the straps on her arms and legs. Took out a needle and gave her a shot in her ass to wake her up. He pick her up and took her to Walter's house and yelled. When Walter came out He drove off. Walter walked out and look around and saw no one so he picked her up and carry her to his house. He put her on his couch looked at her she looked like someone he knew. Walter picked up the phone and called Stephanie.

Dr Santos was walking out of the subjects Room. When He saw Dr Sands coming. So he hid in a broom closet until Dr sands walked by.

Stephanie,Lula ,and Lester. All got out of the Suv and walked up to Walter's door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Walter Dunphy.**

Walter Dunphy was sitting on his couch.When he heard someone yell. He walked to the door and looked out and saw tail lights in the distance. He looked around and saw nothing. When he looked straight he saw a person lying on the sidewalk.

When he got there he saw it was a woman.He bent over a check to see if she was breathing.Then he check her pulse.It was strong so he picked her up took her into his house a put her on his couch.He looked at her and thought," I think i know her." Then he walked to the phone and called Stephanie.

 **Twenty minutes Later:**

Stephanie, Lula,and Lester arrived. And then they walked to Walter's door. Lester knocked and said," Hey I hear you found yourself a girl."

Walter open the door and said," Come on in". As he open the door.

Stephanie,Lula,and Lester came in.

They walked to the living room and saw a woman lying on Walter's couch.She was about 5' 9" Tall,

dark brown hair, olive skin color ,and

she looked like she had been using needles. " Do you know who she is?".

Asked Lester. "No". said Walter.

" Don't worry I just bought one of these." said Stephanie. And she pulled out a finger print reader and identifier. They picked up her hand and placed her hand on it's flat screen. Then Stephanie said ,"Scan".

The computer made huming noise and then said," Complete. Name: Jill Bateman. Birth place: unknown. Age: unknown. Does not belong here." That's not suppose to happen." Said Stephaine. The woman started to move. She open her eye's looked at Lester and Jumped up a ran at him. She jump on him and started to hit him and said," You murdering son of a bitch.You Killed my cousin. No you rape,beat, and then killed her. They said you were dead. Why and the hell

are you even allowed to walked around free?" said Jill. Lester looked at her" Lady I don't know you or your cousin are." You don't remember your true love. The woman you said you would die for . I mean kill ." Said Jill. Lester looked at Lula and said,"Can you explain to her I don't know what she is talking about." Walter looked at her and said,"Jill he is not the Lester that you know.You are not from here." "What do you mean ?" Asked Jill . My computer say's your name is Jill Bateman but it also say's you are not from here." said Stephanie . " Are you telling me I woke up in a different world. One like mine but not mine.?" asked Jill. " I don't know . But I know I don't know you." said Lester. " Okay. Can you tell me what you remember." Asked Lester. " Well I was walking to work at the middle school. When three large men came out of nowhere a started to chase me.I ran towards

The school when a black van pulled infront of me. The three men grab me and threw me in the van and someone named Manny gave me a shot.When I woke up I was at Westin Hills. A Dr Daniels try to tell me I was Serial Killer and I was there for years. I called him a liar. He had to of his men hold me down.He gave me a shot.

And I woke up here were ever here is." said Jill

"Okay now we know what happen what's next?." Asked Lester. " Well Lester should examine Jill and then we can find her place to stay." said Stephanie. Lester did a complete physical and he gave her a clean bill of health.

" She's in good health." said Lester. " We need to find her a place to stay until we find her family if she has any here." said Stephanie." I'll will stay here ". said Jill. "Are you sure you will be okay here for a while." Asked Lula. "Yes. The Walter I knew wouldn't hurt a fly." said Jill. " Okay. Now that's settle Lula and I will do some research and try to find your family and see if they report you missing. " said Stephanie. Then they left.

When Stephanie got to her apartment she called her friend Eddy at the Police Station.

She told him about Jill and asked him for info.

Eddy told her that she has been missing for months and we thought she was dead." Well she's not Walter found her."said Stephanie.

Stephanie called Heather Foster and told her they found Jill.

Tank looked at the tv and said," I told you to kill Jill Bateman ." " I did. I killed her and I got rid of the body." Said Vinnie. " Then Who is that? . On the tv." said Tank. " It can't be her I killed her." said Vinnie.

Walter was working out when he saw a man standing by his fence he looked up and the man ran off. Walter jump the fence and ran after him.The man in the white coat ran into a large Warehouse.When he got there the doors were locked.Walter looked around and found a crow bar. When he was about to brake the lock door.

The door open. Walter saw a large empty. Warehouse. with white walls and floor. Then he heard a voice" Hello. Mooner". said the man

When he turn around he saw Lester santos. "Lester ?" said Walter . "Call me Doctor santos." said Lester. "What is this place" asked Walter." Your home." Said Dr Santos. "What do you mean?". Asked Walter.

"Follow me." said Dr Santos. They walked into a room full of tube's they walk to a tube it's said, Walter Dunphy. The Next Tube said , Jill Bateman. "What's going on?"asked Walter.

"A secret Government experiment. That's all I can tell you .Now get out of here and protect Jill Bateman no matter what happens.Said Dr Santos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Heather Foster** :

Heather Foster was walking to the store when she saw him. He was atleast 6' 2" tall, had dirty blonde hair, and look like he was in shape . He had olive colored skin like her cousin Jill.

He was standing next to a black suv.

And He was talking to a large black tank of a man and a guy who kind of look like him but was darker in skin and hair. They all were wearing hat's and jacket's which said," Rangeman LLC."

As she was looking at him she trip over a large crack and fell over and landed on her hand's and knee's.

The man ran over and said," Are you okay sweetie?". asked the man.

" I am okay. I just didn't see that crack." said Heather. " Let me help you up. By the way my name is Lester." said. the man. " Thank you. My name is Heather Foster".

 **Two months later:**

Heather was walking up to her porch When she saw her cousin Jill Bateman sitting on her porch.

"What are you doing here?" asked

Heather. " I need a place to stay". said Jill. "What happen to your apartment?"asked Heather.

" Lost it. They didn't understand my way of life." said Jill. "Smoking dope and humming isn't a way of life." said

Heather. "Come on in. You can take the upstairs bedroom on the right."

said Heather. That night after dinner while they were cleaning up someone knocked on the door. Jill walked over to the door and open it.

She saw a nice looking guy. " Can I help you?" asked Jill. " Is miss Foster

home?".said the man. " Oh you want

Heather?". said Jill."Yes " . said the man . "Are you Lester?". asked Jill. "Yes". Said the man. " Let me go and see if she can move after last night she might be tired and not able to talk after all that screaming she did. said Jill. Heather ran out and yelled," Jill stop it. We are not lover's we are. cousins." said Heather. " I will be upstairs waiting cousin." said Jill laughing. " Hi Lester.I be ready in 5 min." said. Heather.

 **Six months Later** :

Ranger was sitting at his desk when

the phone rang he picked it up." The job is done. If Lester doesn't stop dating Heather he will have to suffer for his action's." said the man. Ranger called Lester to his office.

Lester walked in smiling. "Why are you so happy?" asked Ranger. " Well I spent last night with two women. It was fun. said Lester. "Who". asked Ranger. " Heather and Jill . They are cousins and are fun." said Lester. " I called you in here to order you to go to miami or brake up with Heather."said Ranger. " Can I take Heather with me?" asked Lester.

"No". said Ranger . " Screw you and this whole fucking company. I love her and I want to marry her ."said Lester. Then He left.

Heather was geting ready for her date with Lester. When she heard a noise. She went downstairs and saw three large men wearing jacket's with Rangeman LLC.on them.

" My boss did not like what you did. So we are here to take care of the problem." said one of the men. Then one of the men shot her in the arm with a dart. "Goodbye. Heather". said one of the men. Ranger picked up the phone and told the man on the other end. "To pick up Jill Bateman as well." "Why" said the man. ." After what Lester's girl did to me . I want to make them suffer." said Ranger.

 **One year Later:**

Lester Santos: You are hear by Order to die. By lethal injection. For the brutal rape and murder of Heather Foster.

May God Have Mercy On Your Soul.

"I hope you burn in hell." said Jill crying.

 **Two Years Later**

Lester Santos has been put to death by lethal injection. This morning at 7:45 am.

Jill was walking to work when she saw three men walking behind her.

Someone yelled, " Miss Bateman?".

And she started to run. Then a black

van pull infont of her. The three men drag her in a man named manny gave her a shot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Heather Foster was sitting at her desk when a man came in. Then he said," Miss Foster there is a call for you on line 1." said the man. "Thank you. Evan." said Heather. She turns to the phone and pushed 1 and then pushed speaker. Then she said," Hello, Heather Foster." " Miss Foster I have good news and bad news". said the Woman. " Did you find Jill yet?". asked Heather. "Yes and No". said the woman. "What do you mean?". asked Heather. " Well we found a Jill

Bateman. But she claim's that you are dead. And my computer say's she is not from this world ." said the

woman." Are you sure that your computer is working?" asked Heather. "I Don't know. That's why I am having the tech's at Tankman LLC check it out and see." said the woman. " Where is she staying?". said Heather. " At Walter Dunphy's House. I'll send you the address to your GPS unit." said the woman.

Walter was thinking about last night's strange event's.When he heard Jill say, "I am going to take a shower ." Walter walked to the kitchen an went to the coffee pot and said,"Need coffee for two." And the machine started to humming .

"Walter how do you turn on your shower?". said Jill. He went to the bathroom. And saw her standing in her underwear. "Sorry ". said Walter.

"I am not naked Walter. Anyway . How do you turn this shower on?". said Jill. "Okay. I must have to autherize you." said Walter. He put his forefinger on the pad and said," Autherize Jill Bateman."Said Walter. "Thank you. Now if you want to watch me shower it will be okay." said Jill smiling ." I heard a knock on the door." said Walter. Then he left fast. " Maybe Later sexy". Jill said. And she meant it he is hot.

Heather was driving in her tan suv when the GPS unit said,"You have arrived.". She got out and walked around the suv and saw a large blue with red trim house. A large porch with a swing and two white pillars .And big bay window in the living room .

Jill got out of the shower. Dryed off and got dress looked at her reflextion. " Damn. No wonder Walter ran off." Then she left.

When Jill walked into the kitchen she saw Walter sitting down at the counter."Come over and eat." said Walter.Jill walked over and sat down.

When she started eating she couldn't stop. Walter looked at her and said," Do you want more ?" . " Here take this." said Walter.

Heather walked up to the door and knocked. When the door opened she saw her cousin Jill. Jill backed up and said," You are dead. You can't be here." said Jill." What are you talking about. You are the one that was missing for months not me.' said Heather. Walter walked in and said," Okay.So you two know each other. Come to the living room and let's talk." Then he left. " He's hot." said Heather. " He's mine" said Jill.

Eddy got a call at his desk. "We found her." said the voice.

Stephanie was at work when her phone rang.She picked it up. " What's

going on Stephanie. We found Jill Bateman's body." said Eddy.

Stephanie called up Lula and told her what Eddy said and told her to go to Walter and warn him.

There was a knock on Walter's back

door. Walter walked over to it and look out the window and saw Lester.

"Hi Mooner. We have a slight problem. They found Jill's body.So we have to get rid of it and any evidence they have."said Lester. Sound's do able."said Walter." "Oh also I took care of Lula and reverse all incoming call's to my phone."said Lester. " Where is Lula?" asked Walter. At an all you can eat dounut shop." said Lester." See you at seven." said Lester.

Jill was listening to Lester talking. Before Lester left he looked at her and said," You are still the same Jill I remember. I wish Heather was here.Then Heather walked out . Lester looked at her and said," I wish you were my Heather." I am your Heather . Lester my love. " said Heather.


End file.
